


Ohne Castiel

by Zoemaus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 03:59:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17297348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoemaus/pseuds/Zoemaus
Summary: Castiel ist tot und die Winchesters versuchen ihr Leben weiter zu leben, doch besonders Dean hat seine Probleme damit. Gibt es ein Wiedersehen? Destiel





	1. Ohne Castiel

**Author's Note:**

> Was bisher geschah:  
> kleine SPOILERGEFAHR. Die Geschichte greift einzelne Geschehnisse der 12. Staffel und der ersten Episoden der 13. Staffel auf. Man muss jedoch kein Vorwissen von den beiden Staffel haben, die Dinge werden von mir auch etwas anders dargestellt. Wer trotzdem eine SPOILERgefahr sieht, dann bitte erst lesen, wenn ihr bis Folge 13x05 gesehen habt!  
> Hinweis: Mary oder Jack spielen keine Rolle.

Noch vor einem Jahr dachten sie der Engel würde sterben, doch wenigstens hatten sie die Gelegenheit sich voneinander zu verabschieden. Damals kam dann aber die Rettung überraschend in Gestalt von Crowley, doch dieses Mal gab es keine Rettung und kein Lebwohl. Die beiden Winchesters und Castiel standen sich gegenüber und lächelten leicht, da sie dachten das Schlimmste sei überstanden, doch im nächsten Moment wurde Castiel von einer Engelsklinge durchbohrt, seine Gnade leuchtete grell auf… Castiel war tot.

Es war zu spät. Sie konnten nichts für ihn tun, außer ihm ein traditionelles Jägerbegräbnis zu bereiten. Doch Dean wollte sich nicht damit abfinden, immer wieder betete er zu Chuck und bat darum, ihm Castiel wiederzugeben. Er konnte nicht akzeptieren, dass er den Engel, seinen besten Freund für immer verloren haben sollte. Doch sooft er es auch versuchte, es änderte nichts daran, Chuck erhörte seine Gebete nicht. Ihr Engel hatte sie für immer verlassen.

Dean konnte nicht mehr. Er war nicht mehr der gleiche, hatte einfach keine Kraft, keinen Willen mehr, um weiter zu machen. Er versuchtes es trotzdem, für seinen Bruder, für Sammy.

\------------- ------------- ------------- ------------- ------------- -------------

Der Dämon hatte Dean ganz schön zugesetzt. Er hatte einige Prellungen und tiefe Wunden davongetragen. Nachdem Sam ihn verarztet hatte, legte sich der ältere der Brüder auf das Motelbett. Sie waren knapp 900 Meilen vom Bunker entfernt, aber durch Deans Verletzungen hatten sie einen Zwischenstopp eingelegt.

Sams Handy klingelte, Jody Mills bat um ihre Unterstützung. Sam erklärte sich sofort bereit zu ihr zu fahren, während Dean sich noch etwas auskurieren sollte.  
„Du wirst meine Hilfe brauchen.“ brummte Dean vorwurfsvoll.  
„Nein Dean, du nutzt mir überhaupt nichts, wenn du nicht voll einsatzfähig bist. Du wirst hier bleiben und wieder gesund werden. Sobald du dich danach fühlst, kannst du zurück zum Bunker fahren. Ich schaffe das schon.“ sagte Sam bestimmt. Er konnte nur ahnen wie es um seinen Bruder wirklich stand, diese Leere, die er in seinen Augen sah, seit…. Nein, er würde solange Dean körperlich nicht 100% wiederhergestellt war, nicht mit ihm jagen. Und selbst dann war er nicht ganz der Jäger, der er vorher… vor Cas’ Tod war. Sein Bruder war ein gebrochener Mann. Sam konnte es verstehen, sie hatten soviel verloren. Ihre Eltern, Bobby, Kevin, Charly und jetzt auch noch Cas. Dean und der Engel hatten immer eine besondere Beziehung gehabt, sie ging tiefer als Freundschaft, vielleicht sogar tiefer als ihr brüderliches Band. Sam konnte nur vermuten, dass es damit zusammen hing, dass Castiel damals seinen Bruder aus der Hölle geholt und dabei Deans Seele berührt hatte. Als Zeichen dieser ersten Begegnung hatte Dean Castiels Handabdruck auf der Schulter. Den Abdruck sah man mittlerweile zwar nicht mehr, aber Sam bemerkte wie Dean manchmal seit Cas’ Tod gedankenverloren darüber strich.  
„Gut, dann bleibe ich hier. Grüß Jody von mir.“ Dean hatte keine Lust zu streiten.  
„Ich beeile mich auch und bin bald wieder da.“ versucht es Sam versöhnlich.  
„Keine Panik, ich werde es überleben“, meinte Dean abwesend und dachte dabei, dass es genau das war… er war derjenige der überlebte. Er würde alle überleben und alleine zurückbleiben. Sam hielt inne. Auf einmal hatte er ein sehr ungutes Gefühl dabei, Dean alleine zu lassen, alleine mit seinen düsteren Gedanken. Was sollte er nur tun? „Jetzt hau schon ab.“ meinte Dean schließlich etwas gereizt, als hätte er erraten, warum sein Bruder zögerte. Sam verdrängte die leisen Befürchtungen und machte sich auf zu Jody.


	2. Ein neuer Fall

Eine Woche später saßen die beiden Brüder im Bunker beim späten Frühstück. Sam blickte von seinem Laptop zu Dean, der lustlos in sein Sandwich biss. „Ich glaube ich hab da was gefunden.“ Dean hielt inne, verbannte seine düsteren Gedanken, um seinem Bruder die nötige Aufmerksamkeit geben zu können. „Es scheint sich eine Frau in Weiß gerade mal knappe 3 Stunden Fahrt von hier entfernt manifestiert zu haben. Eine gewisse Megan Fellow hat sich vor einem Monat das Leben genommen, nachdem sie ihre drei Kinder ertränkt hat. Eine Woche nach ihrem Tod wurde das erste mal eine Gestalt in weißen Gewändern erblickt, kurz darauf ist Tom Fellow, der Ehemann von Megan, ermordet aufgefunden worden. Seither sind drei männliche Leichen um den Ort Sudderton, genauer am nahegelegenen Highway, aufgefunden worden.“ beendete Sam seine Ausführungen. „Waren die Kerle Fremdgänger?“ „Zumindest bei Zweien bin ich mir sicher, sie haben zwei Facebook-Profile, dass eine ist natürlich das offizielle für die Freundin bzw. Ehefrau und das andere betrieben sie unter einem anderen Namen, um weitere Frauen kennen zu lernen. Aber ich denke, bei Fellow und dem letzten Opfer wird es ähnlich aussehen.“ Dean schob seinen Teller mit dem gerade einmal zur Hälfte gegessenen Sandwich von sich und stand auf. „Ok, wenn wir direkt starten, können wir heute Mittag da sein und Erkundigungen über Megan einholen und rausfinden wo das Grab ist.“ Er verließ die Küche, um in seinem Zimmer eine Tasche zu packen.  
Sam schüttelte innerlich den Kopf über seinen Bruder, dass er immer noch nicht normal aß machte dem Jüngeren große Sorgen. Langsam war es wirklich an der Zeit, dass Dean mit dem Tod von Castiel abschloss. Er musste einfach wieder zur Normalität oder zumindest dazu was auch immer für einen Jäger normal war zurückkehren. Er nahm das Sandwich und packte es ein, vielleicht würde Dean ja unterwegs doch noch Hunger bekommen.

Als sie gegen 15 Uhr in Sudderton ankamen, teilten sie sich auf. Dean entschied, dass Sammy sich bei der örtlichen Polizei umhören sollte, ob es noch etwas Neues zu den Todesfällen gab, er hatte keine Lust auf zuviel Geplapper von diesen Kleinstadtpolizisten. Sam war gut in sowas, hatte Small Talk drauf, Dean hatte dafür im Moment einfach keinen Nerv. Er wollte lieber rausfinden wo Megan Fellow beerdigt worden war, wenn er Glück hatte und die Daten im Stadarchiv digital vorlagen, musste er nur seinen Ausweis zücken und mit kaum jemandem reden. Natürlich hatte er kein Glück. Zwei Stunden, eine Riesentasse schrecklich schmeckenden entkoffeinierten Kaffee später, hatte Minerva Stratten, so hieß die alte Dame, die die Hüterin der Friedhofsdaten war, herausgefunden wo sich das gesuchte Grab befand, natürlich nicht ohen Dean vorher ihre gesamte Krankengeschichte zu erzählen. Warum hatten ältere Menschen nur immer das Bedürfnis über ihre Gebrechen zu reden? „Vielen Dank für die Informationen Mrs. Stratten und viel Erfolg bei ihrem nächsten Besuch beim Neff… ähm…“ Dean fiel das Wort nicht mehr ein und ohrfeigte sich innerlich warum er es überhaupt noch einmal erwähnen musste. „Nephrologe, Schätzchen.“ half Mrs. Stratten nur allzu gerne aus, um auch direkt weiter zu reden „Ja, die Nieren wollen einfach nicht mehr so. Denken Sie dran, was ich Ihnen gesagt hab: Immer schön zu Vorsorgeterminen gehen.“ „Natürlich Mrs. Stratten. Nochmals vielen Dank.“ Bevor die alte Dame ihn in ein weiteres Gespräch verwickeln konnte, suchte er das Weite.   
Auf dem Weg nach draußen rief er seinen Bruder an. „Sam, ich weiß wo wir hinmüssen. Gibt’s was Neues bei dir?“ „Nichts was wir nicht erwartet hätten. Megan war in psychologischer Behandlung, da sie nicht damit klar kam, dass ihr Mann ihr fremd gegangen ist.“ „Hat wohl nichts genutzt.“ meinte Dean nur trocken. „Nein, sie hatte auch nur eine Sitzung bevor sie ihre Kinder und dann schließlich sich selbst umgebracht hat. Die Polizei hat dem Psychologen trotzdem etwas auf den Zahn gefühlt, aber nach nur einem Termin kann man wohl nicht erwarten, dass der hätte durchschauen können, was passieren würde.“ „Manche Dinge sieht man einfach nicht kommen, dabei hätte man es doch ahnen können.“ Dean sprach mehr zu sich selbst als zu Sam. „Dean? Reden wir noch über Megan?“ hakte Sam vorsichtig nach. Der ältere Winchester sammelte sich schnell „Was? Na klar. Ich komm dich abholen und dann fahren wir erst zum Haus von Megan und sobald es dunkel wird geht es weiter zum Southend Friedhof.“

Als die letzten Sonnenstrahlen verschwunden waren, fuhr der schwarze Impala auf den Parkplatz vor dem Southend Friedhof.   
Mit Hilfe ihrer Taschenlampen war das Grab von Megan Fellow schnell gefunden. Die Brüder legten ihr mitgebrachtes Equipment neben dem Grabmal ab, schnappten sich jeweils eine Schippe und begannen ohne Umschweife mit dem Ausheben des Grabes. Als sie zum Sarg vorgedrungen waren, öffneten sie diesen und erblickten den verwesenden Körper von Megan. Beide hielten sich schnell einen Ärmel über Nase und Mund. „Da lob ich mir doch Skelette, die riechen wenigstens nur modrig und stinken nicht so zum Himmel.“ maulte Sam. Vom unangenehmen Geruch zurückgedrängt kletterten sie aus dem Loch zurück auf den Rasen.   
Gerade wollten sie zum nächsten Schritt übergehen, als sie vor Ihnen stand. Die Frau in Weiß war gekommen, um sie aufzuhalten. „Schnell Dean!“ schrie Sam. Der Geist stieß Sam beiseite und wendete sich Dean zu. Der griff sich das Salz, um es über den Leichnam zu streuen als sie auch schon auf ihn zugerast kam. Sie schleuderte ihn weg und verpasste ihm dabei einen Striemen quer über den Bauch. „Fuck.“ stieß Dean vor Überraschung und Schmerzen aus. Er hatte fast vergessen wie schnell diese Frauen in Weiß doch waren. Der Salzsack lag ein paar Meter neben ihm. Dean hielt sich den Bauch und lief zum Salz, er warf den Sack Sam zu und schrie der Frau in Weiß, die sich gerade auf den Weg zu seinem kleinen Bruder aufgemacht hatte, entgegen „Hey! Komm und hol mich!“ Er hielt ihr drohend sein Messer entgegen. Er wusste es war sinnlos, das Messer würde dem Geist keinerlei Schaden anrichten, nur mit Eisen, welches nutzlos neben dem offenen Grab lag, oder dem eben weitergegebenen Salz hätte er sie zwar nicht bezwingen aber zumindest von sich fern halten können. Doch es ging ihm einzig und allein darum sie von Sam abzulenken, damit dieser die Arbeit beenden konnte. Was ihm passierte war zweitrangig. Für die Frau in Weiß wirkte Dean anscheinen tatsächlich interessanter. Während sie auf in zustürmte, machte Sam sich daran Salz und anschließend Benzin über der Leiche zu verteilen.   
Der ältere Bruder ließ sein Messer sinken als die Frau in Weiß nur noch zwei Meter von ihm entfernt war. Er wusste, dass er nichts gegen sie ausrichten konnte, sollte Sammy es nicht schaffen, würde ihn der Geist töten. Er spürte keine Angst, aber auch keinen Willen sich zu wehren. Sollte sie es doch zu Ende bringen. Er schloss seine Augen und akzeptierte das Ende. Doch durch die geschlossenen Lider bemerkte er ein Aufflackern und er hörte das Geschrei der Frau in Weiß. Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, wurde ihm klar, dass sein Bruder rechtzeitig den toten Körper in Brand gesteckt hatte, sodass nun auch die Frau in Weiß in Flammen aufging, gerade einmal einen halben Meter von Dean entfernt. Sam blickte Dean froh an, doch auch etwas Unglauben lag in seinem Blick. Hatte er etwas bemerkt? Dean wollte seinem Bruder keinen Kummer machen, also versuchte er erleichtert zu klingen „Das war knapp. Du hast mir echt den Arsch gerettet!“   
Sie packten ihren Kram zusammen und gingen zum Impala zurück.


	3. Die Rückkehr

Dean saß am Steuer seines Impalas und fuhr zurück Richtung Bunker. Er griff sich gedankenverloren an den Bauch und verzog dabei leicht das Gesicht.  
„Du hättest wirklich mich fahren lassen sollen, Dean. Die Frau in Weiß hat dich ganz schön erwischt.“   
„Ach was, geht schon. Ist ja nicht mehr weit“ Deans Handy klingelte. Er angelte es aus seiner Jacke und ging ran. „Ja?“   
Sam konnte nicht hören wer dran war, aber Deans Blick wurde immer ungläubiger. Schließlich beendete er das Gespräch mit den Worten „Ich bin gleich da.“ Er packte geistesabwesend sein Handy wieder in seine Jackentasche, schluckte fast unmerklich einen dicken Klos im Hals hinunter und gab dann etwas mehr Gas.   
„Was ist los? Wer war das?“ Sam sah genau, dass in Dean etwas vorging, Deans Augen waren unruhig, ja aufgeregt und schienen fast etwas von ihrem alten Glanz wieder zu finden.   
„Cas.“ war das einzige, was Dean zu seinem Bruder sagte. 

Die nächsten 10 Minuten verbrachten sie schweigend, jeder hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach. Sam blickte immer mal wieder zu Dean und fragte sich was in seinem Bruder vorging. Er wusste, dass der Verlust des Engels Dean sehr getroffen hatte, es war schlimmer gewesen als Sam es jemals vorher bei Dean erlebt hatte. Castiel bedeutet Dean alles, er war nicht nur ein Freund, er war sein bester Freund, sein Bruder im Geiste und vielleicht noch mehr. Sam hatte Castiel auch sehr vermisst und freute sich wahnsinnig, dass dieser nun anscheinend wieder da war, aber in diesem Moment freute er sich fast noch mehr darüber, dass sein Bruder endlich aus seiner Lethargie gerissen wurde. Er hatte sich ernsthaft Sorgen um ihn gemacht und konnte nur hoffen, dass mit Cas wirklich alles in Ordnung war und dass sie nicht gerade von einem Dämon reingelegt wurden.

Schließlich tauchte der Bunker vor ihnen auf und an der nahegelegenen Telefonzelle stand… Castiel.  
Sam stieg als erster aus und steuerte direkt auf Castiel zu. Kaum dass er den Engel erblickt hatte, wusste er, dass er es war und keine Täuschung, er war wirklich und wahrhaftig wieder da. Sam umarmte Castiel herzlich und auch der Engel war eindeutig froh sie beide wiederzusehen und erwiderte Sams Umarmung.   
Dean brauchte einen Moment, er atmete einmal tief durch, bevor er aus dem Impala aussteigen konnte. Er konnte es einfach nicht fassen. Seine Welt war zusammen gebrochen… ER war gebrochen, weil er Castiel verloren hatte und nun stand er einfach da.   
Langsam schritt Dean auf Castiel zu, seine Augen immer noch ungläubig auf die seines Gegenübers gerichtet. Aber nicht ungläubig, weil er dachte es sei nicht Castiel, sondern weil er nicht fassen konnte, womit er dessen Rückkehr verdient hatte. Er umarmte Castiel und blendete alles aus, nahm nicht mehr wahr, dass Sammy neben ihnen stand und mitbekam, dass er Castiel sehr fest und innig an sich drückte, dass er ihm leicht über den Rücken streichelte und ihn sehr viel länger in den Armen hielt, als Sam es getan hatte. Schließlich löste sich Dean von Cas, jedoch nur um seine Stirn gegen die des Engels zu legen. „Versprich mir, dass du uns nie wieder verlässt!“   
„Ich werde mein Bestes geben“, erwiderte Castiel ernst, aber auch sehr froh.   
Etwas leiser, fast flüsternd ergänzte Dean „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich das noch einmal ertragen könnte.“ Er löste sich von Castiel und merkte gar nicht, dass ihm eine einzelne Träne die Wange entlang lief. Auch Sam bekam es nicht mit, sehr wohl aber Castiel. Er lächelt sie beide abwechselnd an und blieb etwas länger an Deans Augen hängen und nickte ihm kaum merklich aufmunternd zu.


	4. Wieder vereint

Die drei begaben sich in den Bunker. Dean war einfach nur froh, Cas wieder bei sich zu haben, aber natürlich war er auch interessiert zu erfahren, warum der Engel wieder am leben war.  
„Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher wo ich war. Es selbst nannte sich die große Leere. Es war sehr verwirrend, denn die Leere sah so aus wie ich, ich nehme an, es dachte ich würde auf mich hören, denn es versuchte ständig mich dazu zu bringen aufzugeben und mich wie alle anderen schlafen zu legen. Es ist wohl dort nicht normal, wach zu sein. Ich gab nicht nach und da die Leere mich aber auch nicht nochmal töten konnte, hatte es keine andere Wahl als mich wieder hierher zu schicken.“ Verblüfft hatten die Winchesters gelauscht.   
„Ich… Wir sind sehr froh, dass du wieder da bist. Ich schlage vor, dass du dir ein Zimmer aussuchst. Wir haben genug davon.“ In Deans Augen war es längst überfällig, schließlich gehörte Cas zu ihrer Familie, also sollte er auch einen festen Platz im Bunker haben.  
„Ich soll hier bei euch bleiben?“ fragte Castiel erstaunt. Er war ein Engel, er brauchte keinen Schlaf und folglich auch kein eigenes Zimmer. Andererseits sehnte er sich danach wieder ein richtiges Zuhause zu haben. Den Himmel nannte er schon lange nicht mehr so. Auch wenn er mittlerweile wieder willkommen wäre, würde er sich dort nicht wohl fühlen. Nein, es waren die Winchester-Brüder, sie waren sein Zuhause.  
„Das ist Familie. Wir gehören zusammen. So können wir besser aufeinander aufpassen. Du musst uns dann nie wieder verlassen.“ sagte Dean ernst, doch beim letzten Satz schwang auch eine gewisse Unsicherheit mit. Die Gefühlsduselei war ihm fast etwas peinlich, aber er wollte einfach gerne, dass Castiel bei ihnen blieb, schon allein aus einer unergründlichen Angst, ihn sofort wieder zu verlieren, doch er wusste auch, dass er den Engel nicht zwingen konnte und es auch gar nicht wollte. Etwas milder sagte er schließlich „Außerdem tauchst du dann nicht mehr urplötzlich auf, was die Gefahr, dass ich an einem Herzinfarkt sterbe, minimiert.“  
Castiels Augen begannen zu leuchten.  
„Es wäre uns eine Ehre.“ stimmte Sammy ein, um Deans Angebot zu unterstreichen.  
„Nein, mir ist es eine Ehre.“ sagte Castiel schließlich.

Castiel hatte sich schließlich ein Zimmer auf dem gleichen Flur wie Dean und Sam ausgesucht. Er würde zwar nicht viel Zeit darin verbringen, dennoch freute es ihn trotzdem ein eigenes zu haben.

Die drei Männer saßen noch lange beieinander und redeten über alte Zeiten. Sie spekulierten, was es mit der großen Leere auf sich hatte und Sammy erzählte davon was die Brüder in der Zeit von Castiels „Abwesenheit“ erlebt hatten. Dean konnte dazu nicht viel beitragen, denn er hatte diese Zeit schnellstmöglich vergessen wollen. Er konnte sich schon gar nicht mehr recht an alles erinnern, da die Tage einfach an ihm vorbeigeglitten waren, er hatte im Nachhinein das Gefühl gar nicht wirklich anwesend gewesen zu sein. Sammy war ein guter Erzähler, zum Glück ging er nicht näher auf Deans Part ein. Zumindest noch nicht.

„Ich bin gleich wieder da, ich muss mal das Bier wegbringen.“ Dean erhob sich und verschwand. Castiel schaute ihm hinterher. Er hatte mittlerweile dazugelernt und wusste daher was „Bier wegbringen“ bedeutete und musste etwas über diese Redewendung schmunzeln.  
„Cas?“ Sam sah Castiel ernst an.  
„Was ist Sam?“  
„Bitte sag Dean nichts, aber ich finde du solltest es wissen. Er war am Boden zerstört als du gestorben bist. Ich habe ihn noch nie so gesehen.“ begann Sam sorgenvoll. „Er stand völlig neben sich. Er hat zwar mir zu liebe weiter gemacht, aber ich hatte manchmal wirklich das Gefühl, dass er aufgeben würde und sich fast wünschte, dass eines der Monster ihn erledigen würde.“  
„Sam…“ begann Castiel langsam, konnte aber nicht weitersprechen.   
„Cas, glaub mir, wenn ich das sage, wäre ich heute nicht da gewesen, hätte die Frau in Weiß ihn getötet und zwar nicht, weil sie besonders stark war, sondern weil Dean sich einfach nicht gewehrt hat. Er hätte es zugelassen. In letzter Zeit schien ihm immer mehr alles egal zu sein. Aber als heute dein Anruf kam, da war wieder ein Leuchten in seinen Augen. Er ist in den paar Stunden mit dir wieder aufgeblüht, aber er scheint auch unsicher zu sein, vielleicht kann er noch nicht ganz begreifen, dass du wieder da bist. Tu mir bitte einen Gefallen und bleib hier bei uns, ganz besonders in nächster Zeit, bis Dean wieder der alte ist und natürlich auch gerne darüber hinaus. Ok?“  
„Ich habe nicht vor zu gehen, Sam. Ich hatte bereits zugesagt, hier zu bleiben.“  
Dean kam wieder herein und lächelte die beiden an „Na hab ich was verpasst?“  
Die drei redeten noch eine Weile weiter, bis sie sich schließlich verabschiedeten und in ihre jeweiligen Zimmer verschwanden, um wenigstens noch ein wenig Schlaf zu bekommen.


	5. Auf der Suche

Dean stand mitten im Bunker. Er hatte das Gefühl, etwas suchen zu müssen. Wusste aber nicht so recht was es war. Er ging durch die große Halle am Tisch vorbei. Dort lagen noch die Bücher, in denen Sammy etwas recherchiert hatte. Normalerweise räumte sein Bruder immer alle ordentlich weg. Etwas verwundert darüber ging er weiter, er kam schließlich zu ihren Zimmern. Erst schaute er in Sams Zimmer, Sam schien tief und fest zu schlafen. Dann ging er weiter zu Castiels Zimmer. Er hatte wieder das Gefühl, etwas zu suchen. Was hatte er bloß verloren? Er klopfte, der Engel musste schließlich nicht schlafen und war sicher wach. Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, öffnete Dean die Tür. Das Zimmer war leer. „Cas?“ fragte er. Keine Antwort. Dean begann unbewusst etwas schneller zu atmen. Wo steckte der Engel denn mitten in der Nacht? Dean wurde mulmig. „Cas?“ rief Dean nun lauter. 

Er versuchte Sam zu wecken, doch dieser schüttelte ihn mit den Worten „Er ist ein Engel, er wird sich weggezapped haben und später wieder kommen“ von sich und schlief weiter. Eine tolle Hilfe war sein Bruder. Nein, Castiel sollte hier sein. Er spürte es ganz genau. Etwas war passiert. Er begann den gesamten Bunker abzusuchen. Nach einer halben Stunde hatte er alle Räume durch. Dean wurde immer verzweifelter. Er stand nun im Zentrum des Bunkers und hatte das Gefühl, dass sich alles um ihn herum drehte. Sein Atem ging immer schneller. „Cas?“ rief er laut. „Cas? Komm schon.“   
Er wurde immer verzweifelter und seine Kehle schnürte sich zu. Die Worte blieben ihm fast im Hals stecken „Du hast gesagt, dass du mich nicht mehr verlässt.“ Ihm wurde schwindelig und er sank auf die Knie. Dann hörte er einen Schrei. Das war Castiel! Er rannte los. Er folgte den Schreien und kam schließlich zu dem Raum, in dem sie schon einige Dämonen – ihn eingeschlossen – gefangen gehalten hatten. Dort stand der Engel. Aus seiner Brust ragte ein Engelsschwert. Castiel schrie und seine Gnade wich immer weiter aus seinem Körper. Er leuchtete hell auf, seinen Augen schienen nur noch aus weißem Licht zu bestehen. Kein Blau war mehr zu erkennen. Dann war es vorbei, Cas sackte zu Boden und rührte sich nicht mehr. Dean war erstarrt. Hinter dem Engel stand ein weiterer Castiel, allerdings konnte Dean schon durch dessen Haltung erkennen, dass es nicht wirklich sein Castiel, sondern wohl diese Leere sein musste.  
„Jetzt wird er schlafen, für immer!“ Die Leere lachte und verschwand. 

Mehr als das er lief, stürzte Dean auf den am Boden liegenden Engel zu. Er kniete sich neben Cas und zog ihn zu sich und umklammerte ihn. Keine Regung ging vom Körper des Engels aus. „Cas?“ schrie Dean hemmungslos. Er begann zu weinen. Er wusste, dass er zu spät gekommen war und dass sein Engel ihn wieder verlassen hatte. Er konnte nicht mehr aufhören, Tränen rannen seine Wangen hinunter und fielen auf Castiel. Dean hatte das Gefühl er würde zerbrechen. Er wollte einfach nicht mehr. Er schloss die Augen und weinte bitterlich.


	6. Erwachen

„Dean?“  
Castiel schaute auf den im Bett liegenden Dean. Dieser warf sich im Schlaf hin und her, er schien einen wilden Albtraum zu haben. Castiel hatte gespürt, dass es seinem Freund nicht gut ging und war in dessen Zimmer getreten. Er hatte das Gefühl gehabt, dass Dean ihn gerufen hatte, obwohl Deans Worte kaum zu verstehen und sie sehr leise waren. Tränen rannen Deans Wange herab. Castiel trat näher an Dean heran und versuchte ihn zu beruhigen.  
„Wach auf Dean! Es ist alles in Ordnung. Das ist nur ein böser Traum.“  
Dean wimmerte immer wieder leise „Cas, nein… nicht Cas…“  
Castiel setzte sich neben den Jäger und zog ihn in eine Umarmung. Er strich Dean vorsichtig über den Rücken.  
„Ich bin da. Alles ist gut.“ Langsam merkte Castiel wie Dean sich beruhigte und schließlich erwachte.  
„Cas?“ fragte dieser vorsichtig.  
Castiel entließ den Jäger langsam aus der Umarmung, fast als hätte er Angst, dass Dean wieder in den Albtraum stürzen würde. Er schaute ihn fragend und besorgt an.  
„Geht es dir wieder gut? Du hattest wohl einen Albtraum.“  
„Cas, ich bin so froh, dass du noch da bist. Ich dachte, ich wäre zu spät gekommen und du wärst tot.“  
„Ich habe dir versprochen, dass ich hier bleibe, bei dir und Sam… Ich will auch nirgendwo anders hin.“  
Erst jetzt bemerkte Dean, dass sein Gesicht ganz feucht war. Schnell wischte er sich die Tränen weg.  
„Was hast du geträumt Dean, war es so schlimm?“  
Dean war unsicher, aber Castiel hatte ihn anscheinend sowie schon weinen gesehen, also was sollte es noch, es zu leugnen. „Ich habe dich gesucht und erst nicht gefunden, doch dann hast du geschrien und ich bin zu spät gekommen, du bist von der Leere getötet worden und ich konnte nur noch deinen toten Körper halten.“ Er schluckte schwer und sprach langsam weiter „Bitte Cas, ich weiß es ist viel verlangt, aber ich würde es nicht ertragen, wenn dir noch mal was passiert…“ etwas gelöster und doch ernst ergänzte er „auch wenn ich jetzt wie eine gefühlsduselige 14-Jährige klinge… sag mir bitte Bescheid, wenn du mal weg musst. Ich bekomme sonst echt Panik. Ich kann einfach nichts dagegen tun.“  
Castiel erwiderte ernst „Dean, für Gefühle musst du dich nicht schämen. Vor allem nicht bei mir.“  
Die beiden Männer schauten sich tief in die Augen. Sie spürten ihre enge Verbundenheit. Ganz kurz nur, nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde wanderte Deans Blick wie so oft schon zwischen Castiels Augen und dessen Lippen hin und her. Dann fixierte er den Blick des Engels wieder. Diese wunderschönen blauen Augen. Ja, er liebte Castiel auf seine ganz eigene Art, aber er würde es dem Engel wohl niemals sagen können.  
Doch Castiel kannte Dean nun schon lange genug und wusste zwischen den Zeilen zu lesen. Er löste sich langsam aus ihrem Blick, stand auf und ging zur Tür. Seine Hand ruhte auf der Klinke, bevor er den Raum verließ sagte er „Ich werde alles dafür tun, um für immer bei dir zu bleiben.“ Dann trat der Engel auf den Flur und schloss die Tür.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Über Rückmeldungen würde ich mich sehr freuen


End file.
